Manos Mágicas
by Serenity Rose Kou
Summary: UA. One Shot. La Navidad de ese año se volvió una pesadilla para Seiya Kou: la ciudad en caos, su familia y amigos actuando muy extraño y en peligro. Lo único que Seiya sabe, es que deberá encontrar a la única persona que puede lograr que todo vuelva a la normalidad... la gran Hechicera Blanca. Incluye Lemon.
_¡Hola!_

 _¡Me da gusto poder saludarlos por aquí¡ Aún sigo en mi retiro temporal debido a mis compromisos académicos, y se supone que en este momento debería de estar estudiando a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones, pero decidí relajarme un poco y aquí ando XD_

 _Está historia hace mucho que quería compartirla con ustedes, es un one shot que escribí para un concurso que se realizó en StarMoon Foro en diciembre. Soy consciente de que han pasado meses desde entonces, pero nunca es tarde para compartir este fic que me divirtió mucho al escribirlo._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _XOXO_

 _Serenty_

* * *

 **Manos Mágicas**

Por _Serenity Rose Kou_

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que la Navidad de este año se iba a convertir en un capítulo de The Walking Dead, no lo hubiera creído.

Pero para que comprendan mejor esta historia, será mejor que me presente. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, tengo 21 años y soy estudiante de Educación Física en la Universidad de Tokio. Vivó en una tranquila villa cerca de la ciudad de Tokio con mis padres, mi hermana menor Kakyuu Kou y mi perra husky, Anouk. Hasta aquí mi vida es tan normal como la de cualquier joven de mi edad, excepto por el hecho que la mañana del 24 de diciembre mi vida cambio por completo.

Todo empezó cuando mi mamá me envió al supermercado para comprar unas cosas que le faltaban para la cena de la noche. Si generalmente uno se enfrenta al caos cuando va de compras el 24 de diciembre, está vez fue peor que otros años, ya que al llegar a la tienda me encontré con una escena salida de una película post apocalíptica: la tienda saqueada, personas corriendo de un lado a otro como si fuera el fin del mundo y la mayoría actuando muy extraño. Conseguí las cosas que mi mamá me había pedido y regrese a casa, solo para encontrarme con que mi familia estaba actuando muy extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Para que me entiendan mejor, fue como si de repente mi mamá encontrara divertido prenderle fuego a las cortinas, o papá disfrutara haciendo bromas muy pesadas a los vecinos, además de que a mi hermana creyera que el incesto fuera lo mejor del mundo. Si, así de loca estaba actuando mi familia y el resto del mundo: mis amigos, vecinos… Todos perdieron la cabeza y se justificaban diciendo que sus perversas acciones eran parte de un simple juego, del cual querían que formara parte. Y para colmo, sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar, haciendo que sus orejas fueran puntiagudas y se encogieran hasta tener el tamaño de un duende, como salido de los cuentos infantiles.

No sé qué es lo que les haya sucedido, pero sea lo que sea, no creo que sea nada bueno.

La única solución que se me ocurrió para tratar de sobre llevar esto, fue encerrar a mi familia en sus respectivas habitaciones y asegurar mi casa como si fuera una fortaleza para que nadie entrara o saliera de aquí. No sé cómo voy a hacer para que ellos se recuperen, pero mientras encuentro la solución, mantener aislada a mi familia para que no se hagan daño a sí mismos, ni lastimen a los demás, me parece el primer paso.

Pasaba de medianoche cuando, mientras hacia una ronda por la casa asegurándome de que todo estuviera en orden, escuche un ruido que me sobresalto. Anouk, mi perra husky, alzó sus orejas ante el sonido y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala familiar. Sus ladridos me asustaron, ya que temía que alguien estuviera intentando entrar a la casa, pero me sorprendí enormemente al ver a tres personas junto al árbol de Navidad. Uno de ellos era un anciano, vestido con el típico traje rojo de Santa Claus acompañado de dos hombres bajitos, vestidos como si fueran duendes.

–Oigan, no quiero problemas, así que será mejor que se vayan por donde vinieron –dije lo más tranquilamente posible, mientras le hacia una seña a Anouk para que viniera a mi lado, pero el anciano acaricio las orejas de mi perra y ella decidió que cualquiera que la tratara así, no era peligroso.

–Ya vio, Santa, ¡él está bien! –exclamo uno de los hombres vestido de duende.

–Lo veo, Binky –respondió el anciano–. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Seiya. No venimos a molestarte.

–¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? –pregunté con desconfianza.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, muchacho? ¡Acaso no ves que soy Santa Claus!

Lo mire con sorpresa sin estar muy seguro de si creerle o no. –¿Qué no se supone que Santa Claus no existe?

–Al crecer, muchos niños olvidan que todos los seres mágicos existimos. Pero el hecho de que me veas a mí y a mis ayudantes, es prueba de que somos reales ¿no te parece así, Seiya?

–Supongo que tienes razón… Pero si es así, se supone que puedes regalarme lo que yo quiera en Navidad ¿verdad?

Santa Claus asintió con una sonrisa. –Así es. ¿Qué quieres de regalo está Navidad?

–Quiero que mi familia y el resto de las personas de Tokio vuelvan a la normalidad.

La sonrisa de Santa Claus se desvaneció ante mis palabras. –Me temo que por desgracia eso no te puedo dar eso.

–Pero pensé…

–Ya tenemos mucho de que ocuparnos, como para que pidas esas cosas –exclamo Binky. El duende a su lado le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–Seiya solo pide el regalo más noble de su corazón, Bikny, no cualquiera hace eso. Creo que él es el elegido.

–¿El elegido? –replico Binky con asombro–. ¡No digas locuras, Twinky!

–Binky, Twinky, no peleen, por favor –pidió Santa, con cansancio–. Tenemos muchas cosas de que ocuparnos ahora mismo. Recuerden que hay que encontrar a Pinky y Trinky.

–Ok, perdón que me meta en lo que no debo, pero necesito que me expliquen algo –les pedí con ansiedad–. ¿Ustedes saben lo que está pasando?

Santa, Binky y Twinky intercambiaron miradas, pensando en cómo responder a mí pregunta. Tras unos momentos que me parecieron eternos, Santa suspiro profundamente y asintió.

–Me temo que Pinky y Trinky, dos duendes que forman parte de mi equipo de ayudantes, mientras hacían algunas travesuras encontraron por accidente un extraño aparato que convierte a las personas en duendes.

–¿Duendes? ¿Entonces es eso lo que les está pasando a mi familia? –inquirí, con incredulidad.

–Por desgracia sí. Y lo peor es que esta clase de duendes, transformados y no nacidos, son especialmente perversos –explico Twinky.

–Supongo que ellos han hecho travesuras muy malas que lastiman a los demás, y cosas que no son correctas ¿verdad? –dijo Binky.

–Así es, pero… Si ustedes saben lo que pasa, pero no pueden hacer nada para arreglar las cosas, ¿eso significa que no hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¿ya no hay esperanza?

–Aún hay esperanza –replico Santa con firmeza–. Existe una manera de arreglar esta situación, pero solo un humano de corazón puro puede conseguirlo. Y creo que Twinky tiene razón en lo que dijo antes. Esa persona eres tú, Seiya.

–¿Yo?

–Si. Solo tú puedes ir a buscar a la Gran Hechicera Blanca, de largos cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules. Ella es la única capaz de volver todo a la normalidad.

–Bien, ¿y cómo la encuentro?

–Deseando de todo corazón encontrarla. Ella habita en los tiempos, y para dar con ella, hay que moverse a través de portales tan comunes que nadie pensaría lo que son en realidad –explico Santa–. Mientras tú te encargas de buscarla, nosotros nos ocuparemos de encontrar a Pinky y Trinky para que ya no ocasionen más problemas. ¡Buena suerte en tu misión, Seiya!

Sin decir nada más, Santa Claus, Binky y Twinky se desvanecieron en frente de mí, dejándome otra vez solo con Anouk y un montón de preguntas en la cabeza.

Me senté en el sofá, dando un gran suspiro mientras pienso que voy a hacer ahora. Si lo que Santa Claus dijo es cierto, ¿Cómo voy a encontrar un portal que me lleve ante la Gran Hechicera Blanca?

Anouk se sentó a mis pies mientras tomaba la pelota de béisbol que había dejado en la mesita de centro de la sala y la lanzaba al aire para atraparla en mis manos, acción que repetí una y otra vez con tal de calmar mi ansiedad. Tengo que pensar en cómo voy a hacer para encontrar a la Gran Hechicera Blanca, necesito encontrarla pronto y por algún lado tengo que empezar ¿pero en dónde? ¿Cómo empiezas la búsqueda de una mujer que tiene el poder de hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad?

Escuche un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la puerta principal de mi casa, el cual me sobresaltos e hizo que tirara la pelota al suelo. Me puse de pie, y junto con Anouk, me dirigí a la ventana. Abrí un poco la cortina y vi a mis amigos: Yaten y Taiki, golpeando la puerta con un par de bats de béisbol.

–¡Seiya, sabemos que estás ahí! –gritó Yaten–. ¡Sal a jugar!

–¡Vamos, Seiya! –exclamó Taiki–. ¡No te escondas!

Corrí hacia la puerta, viendo que le faltaba muy poco para que cediera. Busque con desesperación con que bloquearla, hasta que fui hasta el sofá para empujarlo a la puerta y así evitar que entraran.

Pero antes de que lo consiguiera, la puerta se abrió de golpe y mis amigos, cuya apariencia ahora se asemejaba a la de duendes, aparecieron con unas sonrisas perversas marcadas en sus rostros.

–Ahora sí, no podrás escapar de nosotros, Seiya.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia mí, mientras rápidamente me alejaba de ellos. Anouk salió corriendo hacia las escaleras a esconderse, así que fui tras ella para seguirla y eso me dio una idea. Quizás sí logro encerrarlos en mi habitación, así puedan estar a salvo mientras yo voy a buscar a la Gran Hechicera Blanca.

Subí de dos en dos la escalera, con Yaten y Taiki pisándome los talones, cruce el pasillo a toda prisa hasta mi habitación y rápidamente abrí la puerta.

Choque con alguien con tanta fuerza debido a la rapidez con la que iba corriendo, que ambos caímos al suelo.

–Eso me dolió –se quejó ella con un gemido de dolor.

Para mi sorpresa me encontré con la chica más bonita que he visto nunca. Un largo cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules y unos labios rosas.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación?

Arqueé mi ceja, confundido. –¿Tú habitación? Más bien, está es mi habitación. ¿Y cómo entraste a mi casa, Bombón?

–¿Tú casa? –replicó ella, confundida–. ¿Y me acabas de llamar Bombón?

–Sí –afirme–. No importa. Hay que movernos que mis amigos deben de estar por llegar aquí en cualquier momento. Hay que ponernos a salvo.

–Dudo mucho que alguien más venga a atacarme en mi casa. Así que, sí no te importa, te puedes levantar que ya me cansé de estar en el suelo.

Me puse rápidamente de pie. –¿Tú casa? No sé porque dices eso, pero esta es mí... casa.

Al levantarme, me sorprendí al ver que este no parece mi hogar, ni mucho menos mi habitación. Este lugar es bastante amplio, hay una enorme alfombra persa sobre pisos de mármol, los muebles son de caoba y lucen muy antiguos, en los que sobresale una amplia cama con dosel. Al igual que el resto de la habitación, este lugar parece salido de un palacio europeo, con paredes blancas y detalles elaborados en oro, así como un elegante candelabro de cristal que cuelga del techo.

–¿Ya te diste cuenta de que este no es tu hogar?

Voltee a verla nuevamente, dándome cuenta de que ella está vestida con solo un corsé, unas delicadas pantaletas de encaje, liguero, medias y zapatillas, toda ella de blanco.

Me quedé sin palabras al ver lo sexy que se ve con aquella ropa que enmarca cada detalle de su cuerpo, en especial sus senos y su trasero. Obviamente ella se dio cuenta de la manera en que la estoy mirando, ya que se ruborizo.

Pero ella, para mi decepción, decidió que lo mejor era cubrir su cuerpo con una bata de seda blanca que estaba sobre un diván a su lado, tras lo que me miró con firmeza.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Seiya Kou –respondí con firmeza–. Disculpa, pero no entiendo que sucedió. Yo estaba en mi casa, Bombón, y se supone que abrí la puerta de mi recámara... pero de repente llegué aquí.

–Eso imagine. Debiste de estar desesperado para que el portal apareciera y te trajera aquí. Supongo que debías de estarme buscando.

–¿Buscándote? No entiendo, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

–¡¿No sabes quién soy?! –exclamo ella, sorprendida–. Vaya, eso sí que es algo nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación –la misma por la que yo entre–, se abrió y apareció una mujer que no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, con el cabello recogido en un severo chongo y vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, un delantal blanco y una cofia del mismo color, llevando en sus brazos lo que parece ser un fino vestido azul rey.

–Aquí está su vestido, Milady –dijo ella antes de notar mi presencia, para después mostrarse totalmente sorprendida–. ¿Quién es usted? ¡Aléjese de milady!

–Cálmate, Luna –le pidió la encantadora rubia frente a mí–. No hay que armar un escándalo. Supongo que Seiya tiene una buena razón para estar aquí

–Sea cual sea esa razón, no es correcto que un hombre que viste tan extraño como él, se encuentre en la habitación de una dama tan respetable como usted. En especial, mientras usted se encuentra en paños menores.

Ahora fui yo quien se quedó confundido ante las palabras de Luna. ¿Qué hay de extraño en que vista con jeans, tenis y una camiseta negra de AC/DC?

–Lo sé, Luna. Pero creo que todo esto tiene una explicación. Si me permitieras hablar a solas con él

–¡Milady! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Imagine el escándalo que eso traería a su reputación si alguien se entera!

Bombón dio un largo suspiro de exasperación. –Pero nadie tiene porque enterarse, Luna. ¿Tú no vas a decir nada, verdad?

–Sabe que no, Milady. Soy su fiel doncella y haré lo que me pida.

–Entonces por favor, haz lo que te pido, Luna. Deja mi vestido en la cama y tráenos té de rosas.

Sin dejar de fulminarme con la mirada, la doncella hizo lo que se le pidió y salió de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

–Por favor, siéntate, Seiya –pidió ella indicándome una pequeña mesita con un par de sillas, en donde nos sentamos–. Y perdona a Luna. Lamentablemente en esta época las costumbres son un tanto rígidas y moralistas.

–¿Y en donde se supone que estoy?

–En el Reino Unido victoriano, es el año 1882.

–¿1882? –musite sin poder creerlo. ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

–¿De dónde vienes, Seiya?

–Del siglo XXI, de Tokio.

–Ya veo... tiene mucho que no estoy en Tokio –dijo ella con añoranza.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió y entró Luna con un servicio de té muy fino: una tetera de plata, pequeñas vasijas con azúcar en cubos, leche, cucharitas, un par de tazas de porcelana y un plato con galletas de mantequilla. Seguía con su mala cara mientras servía el té, tras lo que se retiró de mala gana.

–Sigo sin entender que está sucediendo y como llegue aquí. Ni siquiera se aún quien eres tú.

–¡Qué descuido de mi parte! Perdón, pero permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Serena, no Bombón.

–Lindo nombre, Bombón. Pero si no te importa, te seguiré llamando Bombón.

Bombón sonrió, ruborizada. – No me importa, pero sin duda es una forma muy curiosa de llamarme así, ya que soy más conocida bajo el nombre de la Gran Hechicera Blanca.

–¡La Gran Hechicera Blanca! Entonces Santa Claus tenía razón.

–¿Conoces a Santa? –exclamo ella, emocionada–.Un hombre adorable, y hace un ponche delicioso. ¿Cómo está?

–No tan bien como él quisiera. Santa me pidió que te buscara, ¡y lo logre! Aunque aún no sé cómo fue que lo logre.

–Ya te lo dije antes. Llegaste por un portal debido a tu deseo de encontrarme –explico ella con calma.

–¿Cuál portal, Bombón? Solo abrí la puerta de mi habitación en mi casa porque me estaban persiguiendo.

–Las puertas son portales. Se abren en momentos de crisis o por el verdadero deseo de encontrarme. Solo aquellos puros de corazón pueden hallarme –explico ella–. Y por lo que dices, tú estabas en ambas situaciones, Seiya, por eso es que llegaste hasta aquí.

–Ya veo. Lo que importa es que te encontré. Es muy importante que me ayudes.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Le conté a Bombón todo lo que me había sucedido, desde lo ocurrido por la mañana cuando la gente que se comportaba de manera extraña en el supermercado, lo que le había pasado a mi familia y amigos, mi encuentro con Santa Claus, Binky y Twinky…

–Santa dijo que dos de sus duendes robaron un aparato que convierte a la gente en duendes perversos. Y eso es lo que le sucede a todas las personas de Tokio. Por eso me envió a buscarte, dijo que tú eres la única que puede hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad.

–Y él no se equivocó. Puedo hacerlo, pero mis servicios tienen un precio.

–Te pagare todo lo que quieras –le asegure con firmeza–. Lo único que me interesa es que mi familia y el resto de Tokio vuelvan a la normalidad

–Bien. Hablaremos de mis honorarios después –afirmo Bombón con una sonrisa–. Ahora lo importante es que realice un hechizo que hará que todos vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero antes, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

–¿Mi ayuda?

–Si. El hechizo que necesito se encuentra en un libro de hechizos que me robaron hace tiempo y que se encuentra escondido en la mansión del Duque Herondale. Es una suerte que esta noche el Duque vaya a dar una fiesta de Navidad, lo cual nos da la oportunidad perfecta de entrar sin que sospeche nada y pueda recuperar mi libro.

–Cuenta con mi ayuda. Haré todo lo que me pidas, Bombón.

–Esa es una promesa muy peligrosa, Seiya –dijo ella con seguridad, mirándome con intensidad–. Soy una mujer que quiere muchas cosas, y cuando deseo algo, no lo dejo ir.

–Y yo también soy un hombre de palabra, Bombón. Cumplo con mis promesas y te aseguro que haré todo lo que tú quieras.

–De acuerdo. Tú me ayudaras a recuperar mi libro de hechizos y yo me encargare de regresar a tu familia y todas las personas de Tokio a la normalidad. Es una promesa, Seiya.

Bombón se puso de pie, rodeo la pequeña mesa que nos separaba y se inclinó sobre mí, besándome. Me tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero correspondí separando mis labios mientras buscaba más de ella, cuya boca sabe al dulce té de rosas que bebimos antes. Hay algo en ella que me atrae tanto y me hace desear estar a su lado siempre.

–¿Así es como sueles sellar tus promesas, Bombón? –pregunte sobre sus labios.

–Así es como sello mi promesa contigo, Seiya.

Volví a besarla con mayor necesidad que antes. Buscando un mayor contacto con ella, la tome entre mis brazos para sentarla en mi regazo, mientras nos besábamos con mayor intensidad. Ella enredo una de sus manos en mi cabello, acariciando mi espalda mientras me estrechaba aún más a ella. Recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo, necesitando sentirla aún más, notando la delicadez de la fina y elegante bata que lleva, por la que me abrí paso mientras sigo recorriendo su cuerpo. Su delgada cintura, sus caderas y un poco más abajo hasta llegar a sus piernas y sentir su piel desnuda.

Siento como mi excitación va creciendo mientras escucho el pequeño gemido que dio Bombón ante mis caricias. Necesito más de ella en este momento, arrancarle ese corsé y llevarla hasta la cama para hacerle el amor en este momento.

Pero parece que ella no tiene los mismos planes en mente, ya sé que se separó de mí, levantándose con la respiración completamente agitada.

–Lo lamento –me disculpe mientras me ponía de pie, intentando controlar mis emociones–. Es obvio que me deje llevar. Olvide las costumbres de este lugar, se supone que no debo de tratar así a una dama.

–No te disculpes, Seiya. No hay nada de malo en lo que hicimos. Es obvio que ambos lo deseábamos –replico ella con una pequeña sonrisa–. Pero si continuábamos, no saldríamos de aquí en toda la noche y tenemos trabajo que hacer.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. –Tal vez después, Bombón…

–Tal vez y mucho más que eso –aseguro ella sonriendo, tras lo que hizo sonar una campanilla que estaba sobre la mesa–. Pero ahora hay que prepararnos. Hay cosas que hacer, en especial porque vamos a cambiar algunas cosas.

–¿Qué cosas? –pregunte sin entenderla.

–Ya lo verás.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió, Luna apareció tras ella y nuevamente me miro con mala cara antes de ver a Serena, quien se acercó a ella e hizo girar su mano derecha frente a ella tres veces en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, un brillante polvo salió de sus manos alcanzando a la doncella, que parpadeo confundida mientras el polvo se expandía por todas partes y en un suspiro se desvaneció.

–Luna, por favor dile a Lita que se encargue de preparar el baño a Lord Seiya y a Artemis que saque el traje de milord para esta noche. Ha llegado tan tarde que apenas y tenemos tiempo para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta de esta noche. Cuando regreses, por favor, será hora de que me ayudes a vestir.

–Enseguida, milady –Luna hizo una pequeña reverencia a Serena. Después me miro con amabilidad–. Milord.

Tras una pequeña reverencia hacia mí, Luna se retiró de la habitación, dejándonos a Bombón y a mí nuevamente solos.

–¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar, Bombón? –pregunte confundido.

–Pasa que para la servidumbre de esta mansión y todo aquel que nos vea esta noche, somos un joven matrimonio de la aristocracia inglesa: Lord Seiya y Lady Serena Moon. Así nos podremos mover con facilidad en la fiesta y buscar mi libro.

–De acuerdo. Eso está bien, pero no estoy muy seguro de poder desenvolverme con facilidad en un siglo totalmente diferente al mío.

–Lo harás bien. Ahora sígueme.

Bombón me llevó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, abriendo una puerta que conecta su habitación con otra idéntica a la suya, aunque parece estar deshabitada.

–Esta va a ser tu habitación, Seiya. ¿Te gusta?

–Sí, es bonita, Bombón. ¿Pero no se supone que los matrimonios comparten la habitación?

Por un momento, ella se quedó sin palabras y se ruborizó por completo. Seguramente pensó lo mismo que yo, ya que si se supone que fingimos estar casados en este lugar hay que hacerlo bien ¿no?

Al final, ella negó con la cabeza. –En la época victoriana no. Cada quien tiene su propio espacio y privacidad, eran un tanto fríos en ese sentido… en fin, así son los britanicos. Esta habitación servirá para fines prácticos, que es lo que queremos. Podrás tomar un baño y arreglarte para la fiesta.

–De acuerdo. Pero no creo que mi ropa sea la adecuada para la época –comente mirando mi atuendo.

–No te preocupes por eso, dentro de poco parecerás todo un caballero inglés.

Bombón movió sus manos, trazando figuras en el aire mientras lentamente iban saliendo chispas blancas de sus manos, primero fueron pocas hasta que de repente se formaron lo que me parecieron miles y se dispersaron hacia el ropero y el resto de los muebles de la habitación, para finalmente desaparecer.

–Listo. Ya encontraras todo lo que necesitas mientras estés aquí –afirmo ella con una sonrisa–. Nos veremos más tarde en la estancia de la mansión.

Ella se acercó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso brevemente. Tras lo que se fue tan tranquila, como si aquello fuese lo más normal entre nosotros.

Suspire profundamente tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. Pese a todo lo extraño que ha ocurrido, creo que lo único bueno de todo esto ha sido conocer a Bombón.

No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a estar en este lugar, pero definitivamente pienso aprovecharlo al máximo.

El siguiente par de horas fue una locura que definitivamente me hizo extrañar más que nunca mi hogar. Sí bien si hay tuberías y drenaje en el baño y tome un agradable baño de tina, no disfrute que uno de los sirvientes, llamado Artemis, y que dijo ser mi ayuda de cámara, iba de aquí para allá buscando la ropa que me pondría y no dejaba de insistir en que me ayudaría a vestirme. Considerando que ni siquiera mi madre me había ayudado a vestir desde que era un niño, la idea me parecía ridícula. Pero al ver algunas prendas aquí no estaba seguro de cómo ponérmelas, como la levita por ejemplo, al final accedí a que Artemis me ayudara.

Para cuando finalmente este ritual acabó, yo estaba vestido con un frac de color negro, similar a un smoking pero un tanto incómodo de usar. Y aunque extraño mis jeans y tenis, al mirarme en el espejo, sé que ahora sí parezco un caballero inglés salido de una película de época.

Como estuve listo antes que Bombón, Artemis me acompañó fuera de la habitación hasta la estancia principal llevando un abrigo largo negro y un sombrero de copa para completamentar mi atuendo. Mientras recorría los pasillos del lugar, soy más consciente de las diferencias que tiene con mi hogar: no hay electricidad ya que las habitaciones están iluminadas por lámparas de aceite y velas, obviamente no hay teléfono, así que ni para preguntar por la televisión o el internet. Me preguntó sí tendremos que ir hasta la fiesta en un carruaje o usaremos un portal para llegar.

Tras unos diez minutos de espera, escuche unos pasos, y al asomarme a la amplía escalera, vi a Serena bajando y parece salida de un sueño. Lleva un vestido de terciopelo azul rey que hace resaltar sus ojos y que se ajusta a su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus senos y su cadera, donde se ampliaba y fruncía sobre un pequeño polisón. Lleva unos largos guantes blancos de seda, sobre el que lleva un fino brazalete de brillantes. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante peinado, haciendo notar los costosos pendientes de diamante que lleva puestos. Realmente parece salida de un sueño.

Me acerque al pie de la escalera, en donde la esperé. Quedamos frente a frente cuando ella llegó al último escalón, en donde tome su mano y deposite un beso en el dorso de la misma.

–Milady, permítame decirle que luce realmente encantadora.

–He de decir lo mismo de usted, milord. Se ve muy apuesto –dijo Bombón con una sonrisa antes de voltear a ver a Luna detrás de ella–. ¿Ya está listo el carruaje?

– Sí, Milady –respondió Luna ayudándola a colocarse una larga capa azul celeste.

Por su parte, Artemis me entrego mi abrigo y el sombrero de copa, los cuales me puse rápidamente. Le ofrecí mi brazo a Bombón y juntos nos dirigimos a la entrada principal. Nos hallamos en un recibidor franqueado por columnas de mármol blanco, más adelante hay una pequeña escalinata igualmente de mármol que bajamos hasta un carruaje blanco que al frente lleva cuatro caballos blancos y hay un chofer vestido con un uniforme negro, que nos saludó a Bombón y a mí con una inclinación de cabeza mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y bajaba una pequeña escalerilla del mismo.

Extendí una mano a Bombón para ayudarla a subir al carruaje, mientras ella cuidaba de no pisar el largo de su vestido. Una vez que estuvo arriba, subí al carruaje y me senté a su lado. El chofer cerró la puerta y unos momentos después, sentí el suave traqueteo al moverse el carruaje.

Contemplé maravillado el elegante carruaje, con sus asientos en terciopelo rojo y cortinas del mismo color que están a los costados de las ventanillas. Eche un vistazo por la ventanilla y por primera vez pude observar el hogar de Bombón desde el exterior. Más que una mansión parece un palacio, con su fachada blanca y las enormes columnas que franquean su entrada. Conforme nos alejábamos, vi la enorme extensión de campo que rodea por varios metros más adelante, hasta que parecen unas enormes rejas de acero. Más allá se ve un camino rodeado por un bosque y la única señal de civilización que hay cerca, es la mansión que Bombón y yo dejamos atrás.

–Este lugar es realmente impresionante, Bombón. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

–En realidad no. Me he estado moviendo desde hace mucho entre épocas, nunca he estado por mucho en un solo lugar.

–Es una lástima. Este lugar se ve muy bonito, es muy diferente al siglo XXI.

–Es la naturaleza, Seiya –afirmo ella–. En el futuro se ha ido perdiendo el respeto por ella mientras se expanden las ciudades. En cambio aquí todo es verde.

–Ya lo creo… ¿En qué parte de Reino Unido estamos exactamente?

–A las afueras de Londres. La mansión del Duque Herondale esta como a media hora de aquí, en Mayfair, en el centro de la ciudad.

–Y cuando lleguemos a la fiesta ¿Cuál será el plan, Bombón? –pregunte con curiosidad–. Preguntarle al Duque por tu libro para que te lo regrese amablemente.

–No exactamente. Me temo que nos mezclaremos entre los invitados y nos escabulliremos para buscar el libro. Una vez que lo tengamos, nos vamos de allí.

–En pocas palabras, le vamos a robar a un Duque.

–No se puede robar algo que por derecho me pertenece y que me robaron a mi primero. Ése libro ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, pero el Gran Sabio atacó a mi madre y le robó el libro. Desde entonces, me he movido en el tiempo hasta que finalmente lo encontré con Herondale. El Duque, al igual que muchos miembros de la aristocracia inglesa, tiene un gran interés en el mundo mágico, creyendo que es un juego de niños e ignorando todo el poder que hay tras ella...

–¿Por eso estás haciendo esto? ¿Para proteger al mundo mágico?

–Sí, y también por proteger al mundo de los mortales, como tú, Seiya –afirmo ella–. Tú nos conoces a Santa Claus y a mí, pero nosotros somos seres de luz. Sin embargo, hay muchos seres oscuros que quieren causar caos en el mundo. Un ejemplo es ése aparato que por accidente encontraron los duendes y que afectó a tú familia y a la gente de Tokio.

–¿Entonces los duendes son malos?

–Sólo aquellos que han sido transformados. Los duendes por nacimiento son ingenuos y solo buscan divertirse…Por suerte, le envié un mensaje a Santa y me respondió antes de salir de mansión. Ya encontró a los duendes responsables de lo que pasó en tú ciudad, Seiya, así como el aparato que los transformó, el cual ya está en un lugar seguro. Ahora solo falta que me encargue de que tu familia y los demás vuelvan a la normalidad.

–Y podrás hacerlo, ¿verdad?

–Sí me encargue de eliminar la Peste Negra y detener el Apocalipsis Zombie...

–¿Cuál Apocalipsis Zombie? –pregunté confundido.

–Uno que no recuerdan los mortales que ocurrió a finales del siglo XX. Descuida, una plaga de duendes perversos no será ningún problema. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

–Lo sé. Confío en ti, Bombón –le asegure tomando su mano y le di un pequeño apretón.

Ella sonrió un poco. –Confías demasiado en mí, Seiya ¿eres consciente de que apenas y nos conocemos?

–Soy consciente de ello, pero… de alguna manera siento que te conozco, Bombón –le dije con honestidad–. Es como si existiera una conexión entre nosotros que me hace saber que puedo confiar plenamente en ti. ¿Acaso eso es una locura?

–No, porque yo siento lo mismo –me aseguro ella–. A pesar de haber recorrido miles de lugares por todo el mundo, y visitado varias épocas y siglos, jamás había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir así. Y tengo tantas ganas de conocerte mejor, de preguntarte tantas cosas.

–Pregúntame lo que quieras, soy un libro abierto.

–Siendo así, háblame de tú familia y tú vida en Tokio. ¿Cómo es?

Le conté a Bombón como es mi familia y de mis estudios en la universidad, de mis amigos, de cómo solían ser los días normalmente para mí. También le pregunte a ella sobre lo que le gustaba hacer, sus pasatiempos, los lugares que más le había gustado visitar y demás cosas. El tiempo me pareció tan corto mientras hablábamos, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando el paisaje silvestre cambio y dejamos atrás los campos y bosques, para adentrarnos en la ciudad.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, la mansión del Duque Herondale, el carruaje se detuvo y pude ver que era una bella mansión tan grande como la de Bombón. El chofer abrió la puerta y bajé, ayudándola a bajar.

–Sonríe todo el tiempo y saluda a todo el mundo con una inclinación de cabeza, Seiya. ¿Entendido? –me indico ella mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la mansión.

–¿Y si alguien quiere conversar con nosotros, Bombón?

–Limítate a hablar sobre el clima. Es un tema de conversación que nunca falla con los británicos. Si falla, simplemente invítame a bailar.

– De acuerdo –le asegure, intentando controlar mi ansiedad ante todo esto.

Unas enormes puertas de caoba abiertas en par en par nos dieron la bienvenida, al entrar me percaté de que había cientos de personas vestidas tan elegantemente como lo estábamos en aquel momento Bombón y yo. Tras dejar la capa de Bombón, mi abrigo y sombrero con unos sirvientes, caminamos por los pasillos de la mansión adentrándonos más en ella. Conforme nos cruzábamos con la gente, obedecí las indicaciones que me había dado Bombón, observando con atención como se movían el resto de los invitados como si fueran los reyes del mundo e imite sus acciones. Si bien me sentía nervioso ante el temor de equivocarme y hacer algo que evidenciara que desconozco el protocolo de conducta de la época victoriana, conforme pasaban los minutos, empecé a tomar confianza y me desenvolví con mayor facilidad ante esta gente que de verdad piensa que Bombón y yo somos un joven matrimonio de la aristocracia inglesa.

Para cuando finalmente Bombón y yo nos mezclamos entre las parejas que se encuentran en el salón de baile, moviéndonos al compás del vals que tocan unos músicos al fondo de la habitación, me sentía mucho más relajado y ya no me asustaba que alguien nos fuera a descubrir.

–He de reconocerlo, Seiya, si no supiera de dónde vienes, de verdad creería que eres un auténtico Lord.

–Gracias. Supongo que ver tantas películas de época con mi hermana han servido para algo –comente con una sonrisa–. ¿Cuándo vamos a realizar la tarea por la que vinimos a esta fiesta?

–¿Acaso tienes planes, aparte de estar aquí para esta noche?

–No, y aunque me encanta bailar contigo, Bombón, me siento incomodo de que tanta gente nos observe… y temo que en cualquier momento pueda pisarte.

–Lo dudo ya que bailas bien. Pero descuida, en cuanto termine esta pieza nos escabulliremos y nos pondremos a trabajar. Además…. –ella iba a seguir hablando, pero de repente algo llamo su atención detrás de mí que por un momento se paralizo en mis brazos y dejo de bailar.

–¿Qué sucede, Bombón?

–Cambio de planes. Vamos a trabajar ahora.

Ella tomó mi mano y salimos de la pista de baile, nos movimos con destreza entre la gente, saliendo del salón de baile hasta que llegamos a un pasillo solitario, en donde rápidamente abrió la primer puerta que vio, la cruzamos antes de volver a cerrarla a nuestras espaldas. Nos hallamos en una enorme biblioteca con todas sus paredes cubiertas de estantes que van de piso a techo, en cuyo interior guardan infinidad de libros con cubiertas de piel. Aunque el lugar esta solamente iluminado por la chimenea, no hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros.

–¿Qué sucedió, Bombón? ¿Por qué nos fuimos tan rápido del salón de baile?

–El Gran Sabio está aquí –respondió ella–. No debería de sorprenderme ya que él y el Duque son amigos, y por eso le pidió que guardara el libro de hechizos aquí. Así que hay que movernos rápido, antes de que nos descubran.

–De acuerdo. ¿Y en dónde empezamos a buscar tu libro?

–Esta biblioteca es un buen lugar para iniciar.

Bombón extendió sus manos frente a ella, manteniéndolas con las palmas hacía arriba mientras soplaba suavemente sobre ellas. Diminutas chispas de los colores del arcoíris bailaron en sus manos por unos momentos, antes de que volaran por toda la biblioteca como si se trataran de luciérnagas de mil colores.

–Es increíble, Bombón. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–Son luces rastreadoras, Seiya. Si mi libro está aquí, nos indicaran el lugar donde se encuentra –explico ella–. Por ejemplo, como lo están haciendo en este momento.

Ella sonrió enormemente mientras me señalaba con su mano el punto donde se reunieron todas las luces rastreadoras como si fueran un prisma multicolor: en la parte superior de un estante de libros en el extremo opuesto de la biblioteca, justo al lado de unas puertas de cristal que dan a un jardín.

Con un rápido giro de sus manos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, las luces rastreadoras cambiaron de color volviéndose blancas y envolvieron con su luz el objeto sobre el que estaban. Un instante después descendieron del estante y se acercaron llevando la figura rectangular que llevaban consigo. Bombón extendió su mano para recibirlo, y en cuanto lo toco, las luces desaparecieron revelando un libro blanco con la cubierta de piel y la figura de una luna creciente de color dorado en su portada.

–Por fin, después de tiempo este libro ha vuelto a donde pertenece –dijo Bombón estrechando el libro contra su pecho.

–Pero no permitiré que te lo lleves, Gran Hechicera Blanca.

Bombón y yo volteamos sorprendidos ante esas palabras, viendo como cerraba tras de sí la puerta de la biblioteca un hombre mayor, con el rostro marcado de arrugas y el cabello encanecido, vestido con un frac similar al que yo estoy usando. Aquel sujeto miró a Bombón con dureza, casi con odio podría decir.

–El libro de hechizos no te pertenece.

–Yo creo que sí, porque tu ni los tuyos han sabido aprovechar todo el potencial que tiene su magia.

–El poder del libro debe usarse para el bienestar de todos los seres de este mundo –replico Bombón con firmeza–. No puedo permitir que lo uses para tus propósitos malignos.

–Bien, sí no me quieres entregar el libro por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

–No mientras yo viva para impedírtelo –Lo desafío ella.

Con un fluido movimiento de su mano, Bombón arrastro las llamas de la chimenea hacia el Gran Sabio, creando una jaula de fuego para encerrarlo. Pero él se liberó de ella creando un torbellino de fuego que dirigió hacia nosotros.

Me arroje sobre Bombón, tumbándola al suelo para protegerla. Tras unos momentos, nos pusimos de pie y ella le lanzo a su enemigo un millar de luces rojas como rubíes, como si se tratara de un enjambre de abejas.

–¡Vamos, Seiya! –grito ella con ansiedad, tomando mi mano.

Corrimos hacia las puertas de cristal de la biblioteca, Bombón las abrió y al cruzarlas, no nos hallábamos en el jardín que se veía desde la biblioteca, sino en la popa de un enorme barco que está navegando en medio del océano a la mitad de la noche. No se ve a nadie por aquí, solo el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas y una montaña blanca no muy lejos.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Un iceberg? –pregunte con preocupación–. ¿En dónde estamos?

–En el Titanic. Es el 14 de abril de 1912

–¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –exclame con ansiedad–. Este barco no tardara en chocar contra el iceberg.

–Ya lo sé, pero tenemos que despistar al Gran Sabio, va a seguir nuestro rastro a través de los portales. Además tengo un plan.

–¿Y cuál es? ¿Hacer que se congele en el Atlántico Norte?

–No, pero ya lo verás. Ahora hay que encontrar una puerta, rápido –dijo ella mientras avanzábamos rápidamente por la cubierta del Titanic.

–¿Bombón, hay algo que puedas hacer para salvar a estas personas de lo que va a pasar?

–Por más que quiera, hay cosas que no puedo cambiar de la historia de la humanidad. Vamos, por aquí.

Bombón encontró una puerta que parece dar acceso al interior del comedor, pero al cruzarla no nos encontramos allí, sino que fuimos a dar a la azotea de un rascacielos. Al ver la enorme ciudad que se extiende frente a nosotros, reconocí en el horizonte la Estatua de la Libertad.

–Estamos en Nueva York.

–Sí, es 1980. Vamos, Seiya, otro día venimos a recorrer la ciudad.

No muy lejos, encontramos la puerta de acceso del rascacielos en el que estamos, llevándonos en esta ocasión a la Plaza Navona en Roma, en 1750. Seguimos cruzando puertas sin parar, visitando el Palacio de Versalles durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luis XIV en 1673, el Taj Mahal en 1829, la opera de Sydney en 2005, hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos en un castillo medieval de Irlanda, el castillo Dunluce, rodeado de acantilados a nueve metros sobre el mar; estamos en 1458.

Allí, Bombón hizo aparecer de sus manos miles de diminutas luces blancas que rodearon la puerta por donde habíamos llegado. En el suelo frente a la puerta, trazo con sus luces mágicas un círculo con varios símbolos que nunca antes había visto mientras ella rezaba en un idioma que jamás había escuchado, totalmente concentrada en su labor.

Tras unos minutos, la puerta por la entramos apareció el Gran Sabio. Pero apenas y dio un paso, ya que quedó atrapado en el círculo de símbolos que hay en el piso. Las luces lo inmovilizaron mientras lo iban envolviendo lentamente, hasta que con un brillante resplandor, desapareció.

–¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Bombón? ¿Qué le hiciste al Gran Sabio?

–Digamos que lo envié a un lugar desde donde ya no podrá ser una amenaza para nadie nunca más –explico ella con una sonrisa.

–¡Eso es grandioso! –grite de la alegría, abrazándola–. Eso significa que ahora…

–Ahora tengo el hechizo para hacer que todos dejen de ser duendes perversos y vuelvan a la normalidad, sí –confirmo ella–. Pero antes hay algo que quiero hacer.

Bombón tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al suyo. Pero antes de que nos besáramos, escuchamos un ruido que nos sobresaltó a ambos.

–Seguramente fue alguien que vive en este castillo, Bombón.

–Entonces vámonos antes de que nos vean.

Tomados de la mano, atravesamos la puerta que nos había llevado hasta el castillo, pero en vez de encontrarnos en su interior, fuimos a dar a un jardín. El mismo jardín en la mansión del Duque Herondale, que conecta con la biblioteca en donde dio inicio a nuestro recorrido por los portales mientras nos seguía el Gran Sabio. Incluso desde aquí se alcanza a escuchar la música de la fiesta.

–¿No crees que es peligroso haber regresado aquí?

–Más peligroso habría sido no volver, Seiya. El Duque habría sospechado de nosotros ante la desaparición de su amigo, el Gran Sabio. En cambio, ahora pensara que simplemente somos unos invitados que se marchan temprano a casa.

Cruzando el jardín, encontramos otras puertas de la terraza que daban al salón de baile. Entramos nuevamente al salón, pero cruzamos rápidamente por las habitaciones y pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión, recuperamos nuestros abrigos a toda prisa y Bombón guardo su libro de hechizos dentro de su capa.

El carruaje en el que llegamos nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión, ayude a subir a Bombón para un momento sentarme a su lado. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y de inmediato el carruaje se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, mientras yo sigo sin poder creer que lo hubiéramos conseguido. Logramos recuperar el libro de hechizos de Bombón y salimos de la mansión del Duque Herondale sin que nos descubrieran ¡Y ahora Bombón podrá hacer que mi familia y el resto de Tokio vuelvan a la normalidad!

Siento que la alegría de este momento me recorre por completo, voltee a ver a Bombón sentada a mi lado, notando que ella esta tan contenta como yo por nuestro éxito y sin dudarlo, rompí la corta distancia que nos separa para besarnos. Al igual que antes, apareció esa necesidad y deseo que siento por ella, y aunado a todo lo que acaba de pasar, siento como si mis emociones por ella se hubieran multiplicado por mil, ya que no me quiero separar de Bombón jamás.

La bese una y otra vez, con más intensidad y pasión por cada minuto que pasa, que siento que todo me parece poco, necesito más y más de ella. Lleve mis labios por su rostro, trazando un sendero de besos interminable, recorriendo el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando por su cuello mientras la escucho gemir de placer.

–Seiya –musito ella en medio de gemidos–. Espera, por favor.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte, esforzándome por controlar mis impulsos.

–Recuerdas que no estamos en el Tokio del siglo XXI ¿verdad?

–Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver en este momento?

–Mucho –respondió ella, para un momento después cubrir las ventanillas del carruaje con las cortinas, impidiéndome ver el mundo de fuera–. Porque lo que va a suceder aquí, tiene que quedar solo entre nosotros.

Bombón se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, lo cual hizo que se le subiera la falda de su vestido, revelándome sus piernas que están cubiertas por sus medias; rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y acerco su boca a mi oído, como si me fuera a decir un secreto.

–Aún falta un rato para llegar a la mansión, Seiya, así que hazme el amor que no puedo esperar más.

–Sus deseos son ordenes, milady –respondí buscando nuevamente sus labios.

Retomamos nuestros besos con la misma intensidad que antes, mientras acariciaba sus senos por sobre la tela de su vestido. Ella gimió tan cerca de mi oído, balanceándose sobre mí y mientras sentimos el suave balanceo del carruaje, en este lugar tan prohibido y con el tiempo en nuestra contra para que lleguemos a su mansión, hacen que me excite como nunca antes y sienta como mi miembro crece más y más.

Sabiendo lo que ella provoca en mí, Bombón recorre con sus manos mágicas mi cuerpo mientras sus caricias van descendiendo más hasta el lugar donde se encuentra atrapada mi erección dentro del pantalón, acariciándome lentamente de una manera que me hace enloquecer. Deleitándome en su escote, bese sus pechos con ansiedad mientras mis manos se abren camino entre los metros y metros de tela que esconden su piel de mí, recorrí sus piernas hasta que llegue a su trasero, apretándolo mientras continuaba explorando sus curvas, viajando hasta su intimidad por debajo de sus pantaletas, buscando su centro de placer, haciendo que ella no parara de gemir.

Bombón no dejó de frotarse contra mí, hasta que decidió apiadarse mí y libero mi erección de la prisión en que la mantenía mi ropa. Me parecía que no iba a soportar estar fuera de ella ni un momento más, en especial cuando tomo mi pene entre sus manos, hizo a un lado sus pantaletas y lentamente fui llenando su interior. Cuando finalmente me encontré por completo dentro de ella, busque sus labios para besarla mientras disfrutaba de esta unión y nos empezábamos a mover.

Bajo el suave balanceo del carruaje, nos movimos lentamente a pesar de que sabíamos que nuestro viaje no iba a durar eternamente, pero no nos importaba. Esto es lo más erótico que he hecho nunca, disfrutando de hacer algo tan prohibido en un lugar donde las reglas de la sociedad son lo más importante, pero eso me da igual, en especial cuando se supone que aquí Bombón es mi esposa y la estoy reclamando como mía mientras disfruto todo de ella, el suave balanceo de sus caderas, la manera en que me recibe en cada embestida y la manera en que me sonríe cada vez que busco sus labios, hacen que la desee más y más.

Tome a Bombón de las caderas con firmeza, moviéndola con más rapidez mientras siento como el clímax se acerca más y más, pero no quiero terminar antes que ella. Chupe sus senos como si fuera un niño hambriento, necesitándola aún más con cada segundo que pasa, penetrándola más rápido que antes hasta que sentí las contracciones de su orgasmo, el cual me arrastro junto a ella hasta mi propio clímax y me derrame en su interior.

Bombón apoyo su frente sobre la mía, mientras sonreíamos y tratábamos de recuperar la respiración tras haber alcanzado el éxtasis. La abrace con fuerza, sin intensión de soltarla nunca más. No sé cómo podré vivir sin ella después de haber compartido tantas cosas a su lado.

–No quiero alejarme de ti nunca más, Bombón –musite mientras besaba su rostro.

–Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, Seiya.

–Pero cuando realices el hechizo que haga que aquellos que se convirtieron en duendes perversos vuelvan a la normalidad…

Bombón me impidió seguir hablando, mientras colocaba un dedo sobre mis labios. –No pienses en eso, ahora. La ventaja de que me pueda mover en el tiempo a mi disposición, es que el pasado o el futuro no es importante, sino el presente. Y yo quiero disfrutar de este presente, de este momento que tengo junto a ti. Por la mañana me encargare de que el Tokio del siglo XXI vuelva a la normalidad, pero esta noche es para nosotros.

Y me encargue de que así fuera. Al llegar a su mansión, tan pronto se detuvo el carruaje, fuimos corriendo a la habitación de Bombón, en donde nos deshicimos mutuamente de nuestras ropas e hicimos el amor una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche, hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer fueron entrando por su ventana y yo lentamente me iba quedando dormido.

–Duerme, milord –musito ella besándome mientras iba cerrando mis ojos–. Cuando despiertes, todo volverá a ser como siempre debió de haber sido.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero cuando desperté, la luz del sol ya me daba de lleno en el rostro. Al abrir mis ojos, con sorpresa vi que estaba recostado en mi propia cama, en la habitación que tengo en casa de mis padres. Todas mis cosas están aquí igual que siempre, incluso llevo puesta la misma ropa que traía puesta cuando conocí a Bombón.

No entiendo que está pasando ¿Cómo fue que regrese a casa? ¿Y en donde esta Bombón?

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, apareciendo tras ella Anouk que brinco a mi cama en busca de mi atención; mi hermana que me miro con una sonrisa desde la puerta mientras se acercaba y se sentó a un lado de la cama, junto a nuestra mascota. Se ve tan normal como siempre.

–¡Buenos días, hermano! ¡Feliz Navidad!

–¡Kakyuu, estas bien! –exclame abrazándola–. ¡Ya no eres un duende perverso!

Mi hermana me miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. –No sé de qué hablas, pero creo que ya no debes de beber del ponche que preparo, Yaten. Tanto vodka te hizo daño como para que digas tantas tonterías.

–No son tonterías –replique sin entender de qué habla–. Tú eras un duende perverso con ideas incestuosas. Mamá, papá y el resto de la ciudad también se convirtieron en duendes perversos. Y vino Santa Claus con dos de sus ayudantes y me dijo que debía buscar a…

–¡Detente, Seiya! Enserio, es la última fiesta en la que bebemos alcohol. Tengo una reseca horrible, así que mejor baja que ya está listo el desayuno. Y más tarde me cuentas ese sueño tan raro que tuviste ¿de acuerdo? –dijo ella levantándose, camino de regreso a la puerta–. Duendes perversos… que historia.

Miré a Anouk totalmente confundido. –Tú y yo sabemos que fue cierto, ambos vimos a Santa Claus…. No pude haber soñado todo lo que paso, Bombón no puede estar solo en mi imaginación. Sé que todo ocurrió en realidad.

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación a toda prisa. De verdad estoy en mi casa, ya que todo luce como siempre. Al bajar las escaleras, incluso vi que la puerta principal ya no está rota como lo estaba cuando Yaten y Taiki entraron a la fuerza, sino que se encuentra en perfecto estado.

No, no puede ser posible…. Me niego a creer que todo fue un sueño.

–Por fin despertaste, Seiya.

Voltee con sorpresa al escuchar a Bombón, viéndola de pie junto al árbol de Navidad. Se ve como cualquier joven del siglo XXI, vestida con jeans, botas altas y un suéter rosa.

–¡Estás aquí, Bombón! –exclame corriendo hacia ella, alzándola entre mis brazos mientras buscaba sus labios. Su beso se siente tan real–. No eres un sueño ¿verdad?

–No. Soy tan real como tú, Seiya –respondió mientras me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

–Me asuste al despertar aquí y no en tu mansión, al no verte… De verdad temía que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

–Quería sorprenderte cuando despertaras. Volví a todos a la normalidad y no recuerdan nada de lo que paso, simplemente creen que tienen una resaca tras celebrar Nochebuena.

–Gracias, Bombón. Todo esto es maravilloso: que mi familia y nos demás hayan vuelto a la normalidad, que tu estés aquí. ¿Te quedaras aquí? ¿Conmigo?

–Sí, me quedaré contigo, Seiya.

Volví a besarla, entregándole todo de mí en este momento. Soy tan feliz de que vaya a quedarse aquí conmigo.

–Seiya, después besas a tu novia –escuche a Kakyuu desde el otro extremo de la sala, interrumpiéndonos–. Mamá dice que se apuren, la comida se enfría.

Mi hermana volvió a dejarnos solos al dirigirse al comedor. Voltee a ver a Bombón, un tanto confundido por lo que dijo Kakyuu, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír.

–¿Novia?

–Espero que no te moleste que les hiciera creer a tu familia que soy tu novia. Creí que era lo más conveniente, en vez de decir que éramos esposos como en la época victoriana.

–No me molesta, milady. Mientras estés a mi lado, el título es lo de menos. Aunque he de reconocer que eso de que seas mi novia me gusta mucho

–Perfecto, porque a mí también me gusta esa idea. Además, no pienso irme a ningún lado… al menos no sin ti, milord.

–¿Algún lugar que tengas en mente? –pregunte con curiosidad.

–Estaba pensando en Nueva Orleans en 1925. Hay un club de jazz al que me encantaría que fuéramos. ¿Te gusta el jazz, Seiya?

–Me gusta todo lo que te guste a ti, Bombón –respondí dándole un pequeño beso–. Contigo voy al fin del mundo y más allá.


End file.
